Words and Deeds
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Some words will always remind him of her. DH compliant, including epilogue. DG


Pets

When Arnold had his own babies, she gave him one of them. He told her that it was ridiculous, that he never would want a Pigmy Puff. But this one was more reddish than pink, and he kept it, so he could remember her.

Letter

He wrote a love letter, thinking about her. Then, he ripped it until he couldn't see a single letter in the tiny pieces of paper. He hated her for making him that soft, and hated himself for not being able to stop having feelings for her.

Kiss

He felt nothing but amusement when he first heard that Potter had kissed the Weasley girl. Now, years after it, he kept on seeing the scene again and again inside his head. He saw Potter holding her and kissing her while she looked at him, enduring it for the sake of old dreams. He tries to believe that she never really wanted it to happen, that they will never be together after the break-up at Dumbledore's funeral, but he knows it's not true.

Rain

There was so much rain, that she could barely see the Quaffle. She feels that someone is staring her back, and tries not to care – there are always so many men that come to Holyhead Harpies games just to check out on them that she shouldn't even notice this kind of thing anymore. She can't see the other players, or hear what's going on in the game properly, but she doesn't care. Chudley Cannons doesn't have a chance against them, and Ron will be devastated again, but won't say a word.

She turns around, and she can see him.

Grey eyes, staring at her in the middle of the crowd. They are so close that she can see him smirking, and she feels her face burn.

Cigarettes

When she comes back to the hotel where they are staying, he's smoking inside her room. She doesn't wonder how he managed to get inside, only looking at the way he takes the cigarette from his lips, and blows the smoke. She always hated the smell of cigarettes, but he manages to make them look so sexy that she crosses the room and pulls him close to her body, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Reason

When she asks Luna why she fell for him, the girl smiles. She can't stop talking about how his hair falls from his face, how his pointed face looks when he smiles, and how nasty he can be about her family.

Luna only looks at her. Then her blue eyes close, dreamily, as she tells her that there are many reasons not to love someone, but only one reason to love them. She still wonders what it is.

Mirror

They argue over silly things, and she thinks she could never, ever, look at him again as he leaves. She wants to smash everything around herself, and trow his watch against the mirror, breaking it to pieces. She cries herself out, curling herself in the floor. He comes back after a while, and pulls her up angrily, just to kiss her fiercely.

Stars

She always knew he was named after the stars. One night, they lay side by side, imagining how the future would be if they really could be together. He conjured a map of the stars in the ceiling, and they talk about children names. They decide that if they had a daughter, they'd call her Lyra. If it was a boy, then if would be Perseus. He says that if he had to choose a name that didn't belong to stars, he would name the boy Severus. She hates it, and tells him that they should stick with Perseus.

Scent

When he leaves, she doesn't want to get away from her bed. She puts her head on his pillow, breathing his smell, and holds it close, pretending it's his body. She smiles to herself, feeling like she was thirteen again and sleeps for days with the same sheets just to pretend that He's still around.

Leaves

The colour of autumn leaves reminds him of her. They fall from the threes, covering the Manor gardens, and it feels like her colours are all around him. He spends hours walking through the property and it makes his mother ask if there's something wrong with him. Draco never liked plants. He had always hated the fall more than any other season.

Pictures

They take pictures of each other, taking turns. It's stupid, they realize, as someone could find them and blow their secret. So he keeps the pictures she took from him, and vice-versa. It's all black and white, various shades of grey, and she takes a picture of their hands holding each other. They charm it to look like Harry's and Daphne's hands to anyone else, but when they look – and only the two of them can see – they see how they urge to caress each other.

Insomnia

He can't sleep so he decided to Apparate around her. He can't come inside the Burrow, of course, but he can cast a Disillusionment Charm upon himself and looked through the window. She seems happy to be around her family. Potter gets on his knee, and he can't hear the words, but knows he's proposing. She looks starled and doesn't move. Everyone around cheers. She looks outside as if she could see him. He puts the ring on her finger, and gives her a chaste kiss on her forehead. He knows he won't sleep anymore, he won't be able to forget that scene.

Books

She's buying Granger's birthday present on Flourish and Blots when he meets her. She has many books on her hands, clearly trying to decide what she should take, and he's angry. She had no right to commit herself to Potter as if he didn't exist, he says. With a sad look on her face she reminds him that he's to marry Daphne Greengrass on the following month.

Habit

They still see each other every couple days. He hates her, and hates himself for not being able to stop. Both know it's about to end, but they don't talk about it. They talk, and kiss, and sleep together as if they still had all the time in the world. He runs his fingers through her hair, curling it around his finger, as he always does. Then he kisses it, and it means so much that she can't stop herself from crying.

Hurt

Draco invites Potter to his wedding, and he takes Ginny with him. The boy who lives look serious and polite, and she behaves as if she couldn't care less. As he and Daphne kiss in the end of the ceremony, she bits her lip to stop herself from crying. She bits it so hard that it bleeds. Harry doesn't notice.

Stain

Harry decided that they should be as courteous as Draco was to them, and invites the Malfoys to their wedding as well. It's all about politics, he says, but she thinks she will never be able to bring herself to do it if she sees him. He comes around while she waits, and she can't stop herself from kissing him. He presses her against a wall and lifts her skirt, unable to stop himself. She doesn't care if someone may see them, if her dress will be ruined; the only thing she cares is about having him one last time. She bites his lips as she comes, and it bleeds freely. He kisses her ear and says that he still loves her. As he kisses down her neck and upon her breasts, his blood leaves a little stain on her dress. She doesn't care, she doesn't clean it. It's a tiny part of him, and she wants to have it with her.

Roses

They haven't seen each other since the wedding ceremony. She knows he heard about her pregnancy – who didn't? When James is born he sends her white roses. They are already dead, and its petals are falling. Harry says it's a disrespect, and she tries to convince him that it's the owl's fault, that it took her too long to come from Ireland, where the Malfoys are, visiting the Greengrasses. He let it go, but she keeps on looking at them for a long time. The first time they snogged, there were dead white roses all around. She cries, knowing that they made a mistake, but Harry thinks she's over emotional about their newborn.

Names

She finds out that she and Daphne are pregnant at the same time. She learns that Daphne got into premature labor and had her child during the Halloween night, two months before their due date. The Prophet says that mother and son are well, and that the boy was named Scorpius Perseus Malfoy. When Harry suggests that they name their son Albus Severus, she's happy to agree. He never liked Snape, but it makes her think about Draco, and that's a reason as good as any.

Wine

They have met every year while taking their children to the Hogwarts Express. They always look at each other, trying to hide how much they regret their choices. Lily's gone now, and she's home, alone. Harry's never there. Their marriage became an act, or maybe it had always been an act. He's out on a mission again, somewhere around Sussex. She recalls what Hermione told her about Lupin's words – _I did it against my better judgment, and I've regretted it very much ever since_ – and about how much that applies to herself.

She decides that she should go out, buy some wine, hoping that it will make her numb enough, at least for one night. She Apparates in Hogsmeade, and decides that the Hog's Head is much more fitting to buy her drink than the Three Broomsticks. She doesn't want a scandal.

She walks inside the bar, and there's an ash of blond hair in the back of the room. Her heart skipped a beat or two. She asks Aberforth for her drink, and walks closer to the man. His grey eyes follow all her movements, and he smirks as she sits.

After a bottle or two, and loads of small talk, she hears herself saying the three words again. He looks at her, before asking with a cracked voice, "You still love me?"

"Always will", she says.


End file.
